With continuing progress in science and technology, various types of fluid machinery driven equipment have been developed with improved performances. This invention is directed to a displacement type rotary driven equipment, such as a rotary pump, a rotary compressor, a gear pump, a scroll pump and the like.
Rotary driven equipment is widely used in industry. However, rotary driven equipment of today is still inefficient in energy exchange and complex in configuration. Further, because of the complexity, the physical size and cost of such rotary driven equipment is not small enough to be widely used in various applications.